legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S3 P8/Transcript
(Erin, Jack, Tom, Scott and Jessica are seen with the rest of their class as they sit in the locker rooms together.) Erin: So....It's all come to this huh? Jack: Bout time I finally get an excuse to kick Katsuki's ass in a fight. Erin: Oh Jack. Scott: Fighting against our own teammates. Not how I thought our day was gonna go. ???: Hey, you guys are Defenders right? (The group looks up to find a kid with blue hair sitting across from them) Tom: Of course we are Chris. Chris: Well, you should know what we're up against. Most of those Class 1-A dweebs are with you guys right? Erin: Yeah, doesn't mean we know a lot about their powers though. Chris: Well, maybe you could- ???: ATTENTION! (The class all look down toward the end of the locker room where they find their Team Leader, Lex) Lex: Alright, this is the big leagues boys! Battle Royale, where one side proves who's the most cunning of them all. Tom: Yeah! Lex: That's what I like to hear. Anyway, we all know why we're here. We are here because those dirty little U.A kids from the deepest bowls of the Omniverse have decided to challenge our little troop for dominance once again, thinking that they can turn us around and make us run like most men. WE are not most men. Jack: What are we Lex? Lex: We are fighters, warriors that this Multiverse needs to save itself from threats that seek to bring us to our knees! Erin: Hell yeah! Chris: Preach Lex! Preach! Jessica: WOO! Lex: Well then, I say we fight back! Fight back and show these Class 1-A sissies that we at The Academy mean business! Now who's with me?! (Everyone in the room cheers) Lex: Nice! NOW LET'S GO!!! (The class stands as they head out toward the arena cheering) Announcer: And it sounds like they're here now! Ladies and Gentlemen, all the way from The Academy itself, I present to you all, Classroom Firestorm! (The heroes all cheer alongside the crowd) Tom: Aw now that's what I like to hear! Jack: You know it! Chris: Ah let me at those dweebs already! Lex: Same here. Erin: Here comes the competition. Announcer: And on the other side of the arena...! (Class 1-A steps out in their hero costumes as they're lead by Miles and Richie) Announcer: Class 1-A of U.A High! (The crowd cheers as the two sides glare at each other) Erin: Miles. Miles: Erin. Announcer: Now remember, no limits to how much you hurt the other team as long as you don't kill them! Tom: Aww man, that's no fun! Bakugo: I agree! Lex: Get ready boys! (The scene cuts to greyscale as Lex remains in color as time stops. He then turns his head to the screen) Lex: Uhh readers, this fight may not be for the feint of heart. Granted, there's no dismemberment, but it still may hurt to watch. Have fun! (The scene returns to normal as time resumes) Announcer: And....BEGIN!! Lex: Move in! Tom: Get ready to taste lightning kiddos! (The teams all charge toward each other as they begin to attack. Erin is seen firing Ice at her opponents as Tom and Jack stand back to back firing off projectiles. It then cuts to their classmate Chris as he walks around the people fighting before he's stopped by Momo) Chris: Oh crap. Momo: Thought you were getting away? (Chris jumps back) Chris: We haven't been properly introduced. (Chris swipes his hand down, creating a vortex as he pulls a sword and medieval helmet out from within as it closes. He then puts the helmet on) Chris: I'm Chris. Momo: I don't care. Chris: Well then, skip the pleasantries I guess. All the more reason to beat your 1-A ass! Momo: Not gonna happen! (Momo creates a sword and shield) Chris: Bring it on! (Chris and Momo charge each other. It then cuts to Lex who is seen walking around the chaos whistling before stopping) Lex: *sigh* I know you're there Toru. You can't hide from me. Toru: You can see me? Lex: I can feel your presence definitely. You tried the same trick on me before, it won't work again. Toru: Well this time I'm gonna- Lex: Wait hold that thought. (Lex is seen scrolling through his phone) Lex: Someone's blowing up my damn text messages. (Erin runs past and sees Lex) Erin: Lex now is not the time for that man! Lex: Hold on it's important! Plus I got Toru over here to deal with! Toru: Look can we- Lex: Could you hold on a minute?! I'm on the damn phone here! (Toru is heard backing away before running off. Lex then puts his phone away) Lex: Finally. (The scene cuts to Tom and Erin as they jump behind a barricade) Tom: Hi. Erin: Hello. Tom: You think Alex is watching us from the crowd? (Erin looks up at the crowd) Erin: Probably. Tom: Lit. (A hole is suddenly blasted through the barricade) Bakugo: COME OUT HERE!! Tom: Oh crap! Erin: Of course it's him. (Tom peeks his head over the barricade) Tom: Back away Bakugo, I'll turn you to ash! Bakugo: Try me you heap of scrap! I'll show you what it means to be sc- (Bakugo is interrupted as Jack comes by and rams his fist into his face) Jack: Not so fast Bakugo! (Jack knocks Bakugo away with his punch) Jack: Your fight's with me! Bakugo: Dammit. Deku, deal with these punks! Izuku: Oh uhhh, got it! (Jack runs off after Bakugo as Izuku runs over to Erin and Tom) Tom: Deku. Izuku: Hey guys! Erin: Looks like a two on one here. You ready? Izuku: Always! Tom: Then let's do it! (The three charge toward each other. It then cuts to Jessica as she hides behind a barricade) Jessica: Holy crap, this is more intense than I thought! (A male student from Jessica's class flies back and lands next to her before crawling over behind the barricade) ???: Hey Jess. Jessica: Oh hey Kyle! Kyle: Fight going well for you? Jessica: So far yeah. Kyle: Great. ???: Hey! (The two look forward as they see Uraraka in front of them) Kyle: Oh crap. Uraraka: Jessica, are you hiding? Jessica: No! I was uhhhh, just planning that's all! Kyle: Well come on Jess! It's just the gravity chick, we can take her. Jessica: You sure? Kyle: Totally! Uraraka: Come at me then, who knows what I'll- (Uraraka stops talking as her eyes turn orange. Kyle is seen raising his hand toward her as it glows orange as well) Kyle: Got you now. Jessica: Whoa! What're you doing? Kyle: Trapping her in her own mind. She'll see what she wants to see. Jessica: Will she be okay? Kyle: She'll stay away from us. Jessica: Good enough. Let's get out of here. (Kyle and Jessica run off as Uraraka looks around confused while under Kyle's spell) Uraraka: Uhhh, hello? (The scene cuts to Scott as he and Jirosoyu are seen being met by Fumikage) Scott: Well well.... Fumikage: Fitting meeting. Scott: Soyu, get ready. We're about to turn this bird into mince meat. Jirosoyu: You got a plan? Scott: Lure the Shadow, I'll rush in and take him out myself. Jirosoyu: No problem. Fumikage: Let's get started then. (Dark Shadow emerges and rushes toward Scott) Scott: Soyu, now! (Jirosoyu blocks Shadow's attack before Scott uses his new DNA to rush forward at high speed and kick Fumikage down with ease, causing Shadow to vanish) Scott: Boom! That's how it's done! Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Transcripts